A New Life
by sparrow5
Summary: EragonxArya and there new lives that they must build. Doesn't sound good but I will try to make it
1. Chapter 1

Eragon stared out of the window looking at the royal blue waves.

"_What__a__beautiful__day__"_, he projected to Saphira. She snorted lazily, _"__Really_ _Saphira,__the__water__looks__like__your__scales__"_

"_Oh, so guess it is beautiful then…"_

Eragon continued to look at the sky, the water, and the city. The stone remains of the past were no longer visible, instead huge eleven wood structures had been sung. Eragon breathed in, the air was finally clean! When he and the elves had got to the island, over a year ago, they had to use a spell to clean the air in front of their mouths and noses. But now, after long hours of searching and failing they had found a spell to permanently clean the air. The island was habitably again!

Eragon looked down to the ground, some 40 meters below. Five elves laboured happily, planting young saplings. It was time to call Alagaesia.

Arya strode down the vast hallway, making her way to the mirror room. This room was a message room; through it anyone could contact Arya, if they knew how. It was devised so that Nasueda could contact her if needed. As she approached the ornate doors a messenger ran up to her, "Queen Arya! You are here, Nasueda is waiting, and she is very exited!"

Arya nodded, starting to move forward again. She opened the doors and walked silently into the room, before her was a giant pool of water, clear, cool water. Queen Nasuedas face loomed in the deeps of the pool, smiling up at her.

"Arya my friend, it has been a while, I have some important and exiting news for you." Arya sat at the edge of the water, waiting.

"What is it?"

" Eragon has contacted me, he is happy to say that the island has been finally restored!" Nasueda smiled again as she finished her sentence.

"This is wonderful news! What else did he say?" Arya's mind flew as she thought of Eragon, of how she had been missing him.

" Not much, he has asked us to come and visit the island, I told him I could not… however I said that you might be willing… what are your thoughts on the matter?" Arya was exited, and Firnen felt it, even though they were to far away to contact, she could feel him speeding towards her.

" I will have to think, there are some implications, but I wish I could, with all my heart." And Firnens she thought.

Saphira zoomed between the air pockets as she thought about the day's events. Teacher-Guide-Oromis had, with his memories taught her how to go deep under water with out dying. Today she and the two-legged furry-elf had finally vanquished the burrow-grubs. The spell the furry-elf had used killed them all, but it used so much energy that Saphira had been as week and helpless as a woolly-sheep. Eragon also contacted Nightstalker-queen-Nasueda, and told her that the island was ready to be a dragon home again. Oh how that made her feel! Such joy, such pride in what Eragon and her had done. _Saphira!_

The mental shout was from Eragon, her first thought was, _Eragon!__What__'__s__wrong!_ But she realized she sensed no danger, only immense joy.

_What is it little one?_

_Something that will make you happy!_

Eragon raced towards the centre of the island, he was seeing Arya again! Nasueda had said she was coming to see him!

He was so happy right now. He embraced Saphira's mind and shared his memories. She sent him an image of her diving into the sea in happiness; she was going to see firnen too.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya looked at the impassive faces before her. " Unfortunately you must go, to get the eggs and bring them back. No-one else can." The old elf slapped her hand down elegantly, "now be of!"

9 hours later

Firnen zoomed low, skimming the water with the tips of his forest green wings. He marvelled at his speed and agility. On his back was his companion of mind and soul, her raven black hair billowing in the cool night air. '_Were almost there Arya, I would say about six hours…' _

Arya smiled_, 'that's good, I'm tired however, wake me up when we get there.'_

Firnen turned left heading towards Vroengrad.

* * *

><p>Eragon closed his eyes. The site that lay before him was breathtaking. The newly built city (made from stone and wood) was constructed on a cliff, with Eragon's house on top. Because of this he had never really seen the other houses. But now he saw. Giant walk ways wide enough for two dragons to walk abreast dotted the cliff face with a house or hall dug into the rock. The trees were ornamentally twisted into columns and doors a miles high, giving the cliff an elven appearance Eragon turned back to sorting books. Underwater plants, magic and mayhem, dragon ticks and other illnesses, these books were like many being taken to the new library. Eragon finished staking books then left. Arya was coming soon. He met saphira at his house then took a short flight of the island before having lunch with some elves, Sa'lia, and Camara. After he was full, he took his leave and then freshened up. <em>'Blodgarm wants to speak to you Eragon…' <em>saphira pronounced. Eragon turned to saphira _'where is he?'_

'_In one of those teaching rooms'_

Eragon smiled to himself, saphira didn't see the point of "teaching rooms" which students would soon fill. Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back, as she glided down to the ground, not even bothering to unfurl her wings. Eragon walked to the right room, and then opened the door. " Blodgram sint I'ms nir'si?" the ancient language was the only language spoken on the island.

" Eragon ifnaa'm silf'm nhargramdya. Usiya yako." Eragon nodded once then started to head towards where the dragon eggs were kept. '_Saphira, he wants me to choose 6 eggs to be taken to Alagaesia. Help me chose them.'_

'_Oh, what fun Eragon! I am coming!_

Eragon heard a rush of wings as saphira landed behind him.

'_Come on little one, let's go!'_

**_please review, for every review i will make my stories 100 words longer_**


	3. Chapter 3

The cool, stone room where the Dragon eggs were kept was in the middle of a vast mountain. Guarding it were 5 elves and countless spells. Eragon could walk straight in but all others were forbidden, it was a special place. He and Saphira walked by two sets of guards then stopped at an invisible barrier, separating them and the chamber of eggs. "Les, miate na'me ni." The barrier vanished as the password left his lips. _"I'm exited Eragon… and scared, what if we don't pick the right ones?"_ Eragon hesitated, it was unlike saphira to be scared, so he chose his words carefully "_trust me Saphira, we will make the right choice." _ They hesitantly made there way around the chamber, occasionally stopping at different eggs. _"I_ _think this one,"_ Eragon turned to see saphira starring at a giant pink and brown egg. _" It feels alive Eragon, its ready to hatch."_

" _Your right. Ok, that's one."_

"_And this one-" _Eragon picked another 2 eggs and saphira picked 4.

"_I think that's enough saphira… Is that your finale decision?"_

"_Yes."_

Firenen had been flying for almost eight hours now. His wings however were not hurting; he was exited to see saphira. Arya was drifting of into the elven sleep state. Firenen did not want to wake her, but they were only an hour away. _"Arya. We are almost there."_ She jolted awake, _"thank-you. I can't wait to see Eragon."_

"_And Saphira"_ firenen butted in.

Ok, I know I didn't do a hundred extra words but its Christmas and new years so my family and friends are with me 20/4 7 its crazy. In about a week I will post extra chapters. By the way I'm from Australia so if my spelling or grammar isn't right It might be because we come from different countries.


End file.
